Fad?
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Well, sebenarnya ini hanya keisengan seorang Uchiha Ino yang lelah mendengar sahabatnya uring-uringan dengan menggalaukan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. / "Itachi-nii! Bisa kau tolong aku disini?" / "H-h-hyuuga H-hinata-senpai." / O... ow... Itachi lupa kalau ini kantin sekolah. / "Anggap saja pendekatan dengan calon kakak ipar." / Dan segala ke-absurd-an cerita ini. / Typos, and Abal.


**Disclamer : **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Pair : **_ItaHina and NaruIno_

**Rate : **_T_

**Genre : **_Friendship, Romance, and Humor (Maybe)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya. Kedua matanya memutar bosan. "Sesekali bicaralah padanya, Hinata-_chan_. Dia tidak akan tau kalau kau menyukainya kalau kau terus berdiam diri." Saran nya dengan nada lelah mendengar sahabatnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata uring-uringan sendiri ketika menceritakan masalah yang tengah ia alami padanya. Sedangkan sudah setiap hari dirinya mendengar hal itu.

Mata gadis itu melotot. Wajahnya merah padam. Irisnya lalu melirik pada pria berambut hitam yang tengah duduk dengan kelompoknya disudut kantin. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "T-tapi Ino-_chan_..." Lalu tangan nya mulai bermain. Sebagai mana kalau ia gugup. Tapi itu malah membuat Ino yang melihatnya merasa gemas. Sikap malu-malunya itu _lho_ yang membuatnya gregetan.

"Itachi-_nii_ itu tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu seperti halnya Sasuke-_nii_..." Dia lalu menyisir sejumput rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna indah. _Ah_, secara tidak langsung ia menyetujui kakak pertamanya yang kini duduk di kursi kelas XII-2 dengan teman sekelasnya yang berbeda dua tahun dengan kakaknya yang berarti kelas X.

Ino lalu mengambil minuman di depan nya. Dia berdehem. "... Itachi-_nii_ lebih ramah, baik, dan pintar dibanding dengan Sasuke-_nii_." Matanya yang berwarna _Aquarimane_ kemudian melirik kearah sahabatnya yang kini tampaknya masih bingung. Kepalanya bertopang pada satu tangan nya yang bertumpu di meja. Sementara jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan bosan.

"Tapi aku tetap saja malu, Ino-_chan_." Jawab gadis itu lirih.

Ino berdecak. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Itachi-_nii_! Bisa kau tolong aku disini!?" Teriaknya dengan suara keras hingga seisi kantin menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk duo Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap adik mereka dengan pandangan heran. Sementara Itachi sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah tempat Ino yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Hinata menginjak kaki Ino. Sementara gadis itu hanya menatap usil sahabatnya. _Well_, ia rasa meskipun sekejap, ia tidak akan mendapatkan Hinata yang uring-uringan sendiri dengan ceritanya tentang kakak sulungnya itu.

...

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jantung Hinata berdetum keras begitu melihat Itachi semakin dekat dengan nya. Ia salting. Gugup setengah mati mendapati orang yang ia taksir berniat datang ke mejanya hanya karena keusilan seorang Uchiha Ino.

"_Doushite_ Ino?"

Suara maskulin itu mengalun lembut di telinga Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Kepalanya sontak menoleh. Menemukan sang sulung Uchiha berdiri di depan mereka dengan tampangnya yang keren.

Hinata gelagapan. Dia segera bangun dari duduknya. Namun Ino sudah terlebih dahulu bangun dan menekan bahu Hinata untuk duduk di tempatnya semula. Membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik dibuatnya. Ah, harusnya ia tau. Curhat dengan adik dari lelaki yang ia cintai itu sangat masalah. Lebih tepatnya Masalah besar.

"Sebelumnya maaf _Nii_-_san_." Ino memasang cengiran nya pada sang Uchiha sulung. "Aku ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sekarang... jadi aku mau minta bantuanmu." Tambah gadis itu dengan menekan kembali bahu Hinata ketika ada gerakan dari siempunya.

Alis Itachi mengkerut mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak di rumah saja... kemarin?"

Ino kembali memasang cengiran nya. Hinata harap dia bisa pingsan agar dia tidak gugup berlama-lama di dekat Uchiha sulung itu! Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin berdekatan dengan Itachi! Sialan! Dia dilema!

"_Gomene_... tapi kemarin aku lupa. Lagipula kemarinkan aku menginap dirumah temanku." Jawab gadis itu dengan ringisan bersalah. Membuat sang kakak yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Hinata sudah hampir berdiri lagi jika saja seruan dan tekanan dari Uchiha Ino tidak mengagetkan nya hingga ia terduduk kembali dengan air wajah tertekuk.

"Aku lupa mengambil bukunya." Serunya dengan mata membesar. "_Nii-san_, aku titip temanku ini ya." Ujarnya dengan menepuk pundak Hinata keras-keras saat gadis itu berniat lari kembali. Tanpa menunggu protesan dari kedua orang di depan nya. Ino berlari kencang hingga sesekali menabrak orang yang berada disana.

_Oh, Ino, teganya dikau meninggalkan sahabatmu itu._

.

.

.

.

Itachi mengetukkan jarinya di meja dengan bosan. Lima menit ia menunggu adiknya disini, tapi tetap saja dia tidak datang. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, jarak antara kelas dengan kantin ia rasa tidak terlalu jauh. Meski tidak terlalu dekat juga. Matanya yang berwarna _Onyx_ mengalih. Menatap gadis yang berada di depan nya dengan alis mengernyit.

Ekspresinya tampak gelisah. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan olehnya?

"Hai." Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya yang maskulin dan keren. Membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memerah seketika. Kedua tangan nya yang berada di bawah meja saling bertautan dengan gugup. Sementara bibirnya tertarik dengan amat terpaksa.

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Dalam hati dia mengumpat pada sahabatnya yang satu itu akan kelakuan nya yang menyebalkan. "Oh, H-hai j-juga." Balas Hinata pelan dan menunduk kembali. Membuat Itachi yang melihatnya terseyum kecil.

"Kau lucu." Ucap pemuda itu pelan. Membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya merona merah melihat senyum manis yang tersunging di bibir pria berambut panjang berkuncir itu. Gadis itu kembali menunduk. Ia tidak ingin kehabisan darah karena melihat senyum indah nan langka yang dikeluarkan oleh si Uchiha sulung.

Pipi gadis itu merona merah mendengarnya. Rasa bahagia membuncah di hatinya mendengar hal tersebut. Dipuji oleh seseorang yang ia sukai. Oh, _Kami-sama_, mimpi apa dia semalam. "T-terima kasih, _Senpai_." Balas gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu pelan dan tetap menunduk. Dia malu untuk sekedar menanggahkan kepalanya dan menatap mata sewarna malam itu yang menghipnotis.

Itachi menggeleng. Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan nya yang disanggah diatas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan ramah. Meski wajahnya datar, namun yang Hinata lihat, Itachi tidak seperti Sasuke yang dingin. Teman sekelasnya bersama Ino yang menjadi pangeran sekolah.

"H-h-hyuuga H-hinata-_senpai_." Balas gadis itu gugup hingga tergagap. Kadang Hinata sering kali merutuk. Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kosa kata secara lancar _sih_. Kenapa juga dia harus pemalu. Kenapa tidak seperti Tenten yang berani? Karin yang agresif atau adik dari si sulung Uchiha di depan nya ini yang ceria?

Itachi tersenyum ramah, dan sayangnya Hinata tidak melihat itu karena sedetik kemudian Itachi merubah bentuk lengkungan nya kembali seperti semula. "Hyuuga? Hmm... aku pernah mendengar Ayah membicarakan itu." Raut wajahnya tampak berpikir. Membuat Hinata mengadah. Pipinya kembali merona merah. Melihat Uchiha tampan di depan nya ini membuatnya gugup.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Pipinya masih merah matang ketika memperhatikan Uchiha bungsu itu yang terlihat sangat tampan. "F-fugaku-_san_ memang relasi Bisnis, A-ayah." Ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata membuat Uchiha itu menatap kearahnya secara langsung.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa!" Serunya membuat Hinata terperajat kaget. Namun kemudian, Uchiha sulung itu menutup mututnya menggunakan punggung tangan nya untuk mengecilkan suara tawanya. Membuat Hinata kembali terkaget-kaget karenanya. "Kau adiknya Hyuuga Neji, _kan_?" Tanyanya dengan berdehem. Memasang wajah coolnya kembali, sedikit membuat Hinata kecewa.

Hinata mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan yang dikatakan oleh kakak Sasuke dan Ino tersebut. Ternyata memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Ino, Itachi itu orang yang, _ehm_, bisa dibilang ramah, baik, dan tentunya enak diajak bicara dibanding dengan kakaknya yang satu lagi –Sasuke-. Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Ino, dimana dia sekarang ya?

"E-etoo... _Senpai_..." Hinata berucap dengan ragu dan mengedarkan pandangan nya ke segala penjuru arah. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan Ino dimanapun, bahkan rambut _pirang_ yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu seolah lenyap seketika. Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari keberadaan nya dimanapun. Padahal gadis cerewet dan ceria itu selalu mencolok.

Itachi memandang Hinata dengan satu alis terangkat naik.

"Dimana Ino-_chan_, ya?" Tanya gadis itu menatap sang kakak orang yang dicarinya dengan pandangan bingung.

Itachi mengerjap. Dia secara refleks menepuk dahinya sendiri. "_Imotou_ku itu memang suka pergi sembarangan. Tch, aku kecolongan." Umpat pemuda itu merasa kesal. Hinata sontak menoleh ketika mendengarnya. Matanya menatap wajah Itachi lekat-lekat. Ada raut tidak suka terpancar disana. Apakah Itachi tidak suka berbicara dengan nya? atau, ia adalah gadis membosankan yang tidak setipe dengan gadis yang selevel dengan Itachi?

Tanpa sadar mata Hinata berkaca-kaca dengan pemikiran nya sendiri.

Itachi yang melihat Hinata terpaku seketika bingung dibuatnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Hinata, hei..." Tangan nya lalu mengibas di depan wajah gadis itu hingga membuatnya berkedip. Air mata turun begitu saja dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Membuat Itachi yang melihatnya tertegun.

Tangan Hinata kemudian naik. Namun ditahan oleh Itachi membuat gadis itu bingung karenanya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tidak senang mengobrol denganku?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng. _Harusnya ia yang bicara seperti itu! _

"Lalu kenapa?" Volume Uchiha sulung itu naik satu oktaf. Membuat Hinata mengadah untuk sekedar melihat mata _Onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam itu. _Apakah Itachi marah padanya?_ Batin nya berucap dengan resah.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku hanya kemasukkan debu, _Senpai_." Gumam Hinata pelan dengan menarik tangan nya. Namun gagal. Itachi sudah lebih dulu mengunci pergerakkan gadis itu dengan menarik tubuh mungil sang Hyuuga hingga membentur meja kantin. Membuat decitan khas yang membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap kearah meja yang kini gaduh itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

Itachi menggeleng. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak tau apa jenis air yang keluar dari mata bening sewarna mutiara itu. "Aku Uchiha, Hinata. Otakku termasuk jenius." Ucap Itachi dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan. Membuat Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit takut. Ino tidak pernah bilang kalau Uchiha Itachi agresif seperti ini.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan air mukanya tegang. Membuat Itachi yang melihatnya melunak dan melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Hinata. Sementara gadis itu menunduk ketakutan. Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dapat di dengar oleh Hinata, pria Uchiha itu mendesah. Entah karena apa. Mungkinkah kecewa?

"_Gomene_." Ucapan datar itu membuatnya mengadah. Menatap kearah si Uchiha sulung yang kini menampakkan raut khawatirnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Matanya masih terfokus pada wajah Itachi yang serasa seperti merasa bersalah. Air mata tanpa ia sadari kembali bergulir dari matanya. Ia berniat menghapusnya, sebelum Itachi mencekal kembali lengan nya. Lalu memajukan posisi duduknya.

_Slurp_

Dia menjilat Air mata Hinata!

"Asin." Gumam pria itu pelan di telinga Hinata secara senduktif.

"Itachi-_kuuuuunnnnnnn_~"

"Dia milikku Hyuuga!"

"Mati kau Hyuuga!"

"Itachi-_kunnnnn_ kau selingkuh~"

_O... ow... _

Itachi lupa kalau ini kantin sekolah.

Sedangkan wajah Hinata sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

**Bruk~**

"Kau apakan adikku Uchiha sialan!?" Dan tiba-tiba, setelah Hinata pingsan, Hyuuga Neji entah datang dari mana berteriak dengan mata melotot tajam dan urat mata disekitar matanya.

_O... ow..._

Lagi-lagi ia lupa kalau gadis itu adik dari atlet kendo dan Judo terbaik di sekolah ini.

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. Menatap Hyuuga Neji yang masih berjalan dengan murkaan nya. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ino tolong aku!" Teriak Uchiha sulung itu dengan berlari dan Neji Hyuuga yang mengekor di belakangnya.

...

_**Well, tinggalkan aksi sadisme Hyuuga Neji itu, kini kita kembali ke Tokoh sang Uchiha Ino.**_

...

Pemuda _pirang_ dan bermata _Sapphire_ itu mengernyit menatap dua orang yang tengah berkejar-kejaran itu di depan nya. Sedangkan sang kekasih sedang berbaring dipangkuan nya dengan mata tertutup rapat. _Tch_, momen-momen seperti ini harusnya dinikmati, bukan malah mengurusi calon kakak dan adik ipar itu.

Matanya mengalih kearah sang kekasih –Ino-. "Kau tidak mau menolong mereka, Ino-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan meringis. Kekasihnya malah santai-santai bermesraan dengan nya sementara sang kakak –Uchiha Itachi- sedang _main kejar-kejaran_ dengan calon kakak iparnya –Hyuuga Neji-.

Ino membuka satu matanya. Dia tersenyum usil. "Anggap saja pendekatan dengan calon kakak ipar." Balasnya dengan tertawa kecil membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

_Hah, kekasihnya ini tertawa diatas penderitaan kakaknya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, _Fic dengan tokoh utama seorang Hinata Hyuuga, _lho_. Sebelumnya maaf kalau ini sangat membosankan. Yah, ini sebenernya daku bikin pas iseng-iseng aja. _Hihihi_. Hah, Daku banyak bacot ya :D

Akhir kata.

_**-Jaa Na-**_


End file.
